Those Days After
by PanicB3tt3rRun
Summary: Takano and Ritsu are strangers who live in completely different worlds. Takano is a highly praised doctor. Ritsu is a flight attendant. When they meet coincidentally on the plane that Ritsu works on, sparks ignite. But when the plane goes down and nearly everyone on it is dead or injured,will they be able to survive until help finds them or will the wilderness get the best of them?
1. Crash, Debris, and Bruises

**Here's the first chapter of my new story! Please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Sekkai Ichi Hatsukoi!**

It had happened in an instant.

One minute I was walking to the back of the plane and the next I was lying face down on wet earth.

My body was numb and I could only faintly hear Kisa screaming my name and stumbling through the wreckage in the dark; over bodies, luggage and debris.

"Ritsu! Oh god, Ritsu! Please no! You can't take him too!" He screeched as he crawled under part of the plane that had pinned my right leg underneath it.

"K-kisa," I whimpered as he leaned over me and pushed at the enormous lump of metal. I screamed as it pressed further onto my leg.

"Stop!" someone yelled from behind Kisa. "You're hurting him more!" Suddenly Kisa's face was gone and I could see a tall blonde haired man pulling him away and back toward a small group of men.

Sobs wracked through my body at the pain that had awoken inside me, the numbness gone. "Kisa!" I yelled through tears. "Don't leave me! Please!" I could see him struggle with the man but he was held back.

Some of the men from the group walked closer but the man that held Kisa stayed away. "It's okay, we won't leave you," a voice said from out of my line of vision. "You three, lift up on my count. Ready?" The voice, a man's voice now that I could hear it clearly, counted to three and on three the piece was lifted and an even greater amount of agony tortured my body as I was pulled backwards and out from underneath the piece of metal.

My body jerked spasmodically as coughs erupted from my throat. The metallic tang in my mouth suggested something I didn't even want to fathom. If I was tasting blood, I was bleeding somewhere else.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my face but when I heard a voice above me I could almost believe that everything was better; that my only family hadn't just crashed a plane carrying hundreds of people who were most likely dead and that I was now alone, again, except for my best and only friend, Kisa.

"Hey, hey, hey," it called with a gentle hand to my face. "You're gunna be alright. What's your name, kid?"

I sniffled through my pain and tears. It had become a dull throbbing even though I knew that it had to be badly broken, if not shattered. "Ono-Onodera Ritsu." I whimpered widening my eyes to catch a glimpse of the face that belonged to the melodic voice above me.

Golden brown eyes stared into mine and I heard him inhale sharply. "Please. I d-don't wanna die." My voice shook as I reached one of my aching hands up to where his hand was touching my hot flesh.

His gaze softened further and he said something else but I didn't catch it. My head fell back against the ground with a solid thump and my whole body went slack, my eyes rolling backward as I fell into a blank unconsciousness.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself in my blissful serenity but the searing agony that tore through my body woke me instead. I couldn't stop the hiss and whimper of pain that escaped me as I tried to sit up. A pair of wet hands pushed my body back down.

"Whoa there," someone said from above me. "Oi, Takano, you're sleeping beauty is awake."

My vision was blurry but when it cleared I could see a man only slightly older than me leaning over me and pressing his hand to my chest. He had dark hair, dark blue eyes and there was something about him that was distinctly bear-like.

"W-w-where's Kisa?" I said, ignoring the pain as best as I could and trying to push the large hand away. "Is he okay? H-he's not hurt is he? Y-you're not hurt are you?"

"Shhh," a new voice, the melodic one from before, interrupted. "He went with Yukina to get some wood. He's fine, Yokozawa's fine, everyone is fine, just some scrapes and bruises. You're the one that has the worst injuries. Kisa's been really worried about you, kid. How old are you guys anyways? Aren't you two a little young to be flight attendants?"

I gave up on trying to struggle my way to a sitting position and let my head hit the ground. "I'm not a kid. I'm almost 25 and Kisa's older than me. I-is the pilot…?" my voice trailed off. I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it from someone else.

"Dead." Yokozawa said in a tone of finality. My breathing hitched and I couldn't help the tear that slipped down the side of my face. He had been awful to me, hated me ever since his wife died, beat me when he felt like it, but he had been kind before. Almost like a real father to me, and now he was dead and I was truly alone.

"Hey." The other man called out, a warm hand wiping away the lost tear. "I know you're in pain here but I gave you some pain meds I had with me. Hopefully they'll last until we're found."

I turned my head away from the two men. "He is…was my adopted father…he was all I had left." I whispered. Another tear leaked from the corner of my eye. _He _had done this. _He _had killed all of those people. I wanted so badly to be able to hate him but I couldn't. I couldn't hate the man who had taken me in.

"Ritsu!" Kisa's voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head around, wincing at the pain it produced.

"Kisa…" my voice trailed off when I caught sight of him. His white button-down shirt was brown with dirt and dried blood. His bottom lip and eyebrow were split and there was a dark purple bruise running along his cheekbone.

He dropped the wood he was carrying and ran to me. I ignored the pain that tore through my chest when he squeezed me tightly and held back the coughs I felt tickling my throat, afraid they would bring up something metallic and red.

"I'm so sorry, Kisa." I cried into his neck as he held me tighter. "This was all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come with me…you'd be okay."

His gripped tightened around me. "Don't you say that, Ritsu! I'm fine and this was in no way you're fault. If it was anyone's fault it was your damn fathers!"

"So are you two…?" a voice interrupted. The blonde man from before had picked up Kisa's pile of wood and come over to the small grouping around us.

Kisa looked up, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks as he looked at the man. "N-no, he's my best friend."

I wanted to laugh. Even in the darkest of times my friend Kisa had found himself a target. Kisa let go of his death grip in order to hold onto my hand.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order." The golden eyed man said as he watched us with a look I couldn't quite distinguish on his face. "My name is Masamune Takano and this is my colleague Takafumi Yokozawa." He gestured to himself and then to the dark man sitting next to my head. "We are doctors and we were on our way to a village when the plane went down."

"I'm Kou Yukina, you know, _the_ Kou Yukina?" the blonde haired man said. When I stared at him blankly Kisa explained.

"Ritsu doesn't watch many movies," he said to the blonde man. "Kou is an actor." He said to me.

My eyes widened. I had no idea celebrity's road on our airline. "I was on my way to my next movie set location when the plane went down." He said.

"There are three others but they're still gathering wood." Yokozawa said. My heart dropped.

"That's it? We're all that's left?" I asked, my heart breaking for all of those who had their life stolen from them.

Silence fell over the group. "I'm sorry." I said quietly as tears dripped onto my hands. "I'm so sorry."

No one dared speak into the quiet but I felt a strong arm around my shoulders and turned to see Takano staring straight ahead into the growing darkness. When I leaned into him, seeking the warmth that his body held, his grip tightened.

"Kisa, Yukina, why don't you go find Chiaki and the others." Yokozawa spoke up from beside me.

Kisa was about to protest but I gave him a smile and assured him I was alright and wanted to meet the others.

He only nodded, his eyes disbelieving.

He was right.

When they had gone back into the woods I let out the coughs I had been holding back. I covered my mouth, feeling a thick wetness that was most definitely _not_ saliva.

Two hands held my shoulders steady and I looked up to see two sets of worried eyes on my face. "I'm okay." I stated, voice muffled behind my hands. One of the hands pulled mine away from my mouth.

I didn't want to see it, but I knew it was there.

Blood coated my hands in thick splatters.

I looked up into dark blue and golden brown eyes. "Please don't tell them," I said as I felt more blood drip from the corner of my mouth.

"Don't tell Kisa."

**Okay! Here's the first part of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Love at First Flight

**I am currently having a bit of writers block with S&S (as to how to get my story to where I want it to be for the good stuff) so I figured I would update TDA instead! I really feel the love from everyone on this story so I'm hopefully going to keep up with it:3**

**Don't worry! I will NOT kill of my Ritsu. I would never even think of such a thing!**

**I don't own Sekkai Ichi Hatsukoi!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

"Don't tell them?!" Yokozawa shouted. "Are you insane? We _have _to tell them! They're going to find out sooner or later and if we don't get you help fast-"

"Yokozawa." Takano interrupted and then turned to me. "Listen, Ritsu, I know you don't want Kisa to worry but he has to know. If…anything should happen wouldn't you feel better with him having been prepared?"

I shook my head, wincing as pain shot through my body. "K-kisa is strong he-he has a lot of friends. He will be okay." Two large hands grasped my face and my eyes came in contact with golden brown.

"Listen to me. Anyone can see that he will most definitely _not_ be okay. You haven't seen how he's been…You don't know what you mean to him." Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or from the truth of his words but they both hurt. I couldn't let Kisa believe I was okay. I couldn't lie to him.

I shut my eyes tightly as the first tears wet my cheeks. Why did this happen? I wasn't ready to die yet. I didn't want to leave Kisa.

I didn't want to leave this mysterious golden-eyed stranger who was currently hugging me gently against his chest. "I-I can't tell him…" I said into Takano's now wet and bloodied shirt.

"It's okay, I will." Yokozawa said as he pat me gently on the head. There was a rustling noise and I could only assume he stood up and went into the forest.

Takano nudged my shoulders a little to get me to look up at him. "I don't want to die." I whispered out again.

His hands brushed through my hair and he smiled, albeit half-heartedly. "You won't," he looked up at the sky. "I promise I won't let you die."

For a while it was quiet. I found myself dozing in his arms when I heard noises from above me.

"Shhh! Keep it down, he fell asleep." Takano shushed. I realized then that at some point he had maneuvered us to be lying down. My head still buried in his chest and my hands clenched tightly around his shirt.

"Get the hell away from him, you bastard! What do you think you're doing taking advantage of an injured person?!" That was definitely Kisa's voice.

"It's not what you think, idiot!" Takano barked back, his chest rumbling against my body with every word until he was forcibly pulled from beside me.

I was unprepared for the sudden change and the rest of my body hit the ground hard. I cried out, body tensing in pain and pushing me into further torcher.

"Ritsu!" Takano and Kisa called at the same time, pushing each other to get to me.

Another set of hands pulled me up so I was awkwardly sitting in the persons lap, crying out and hissing at every motion. When my body had settled with a dull throbbing all over I looked up to see Yokozawa's dark blue eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, a hand rubbing soothingly over my back.

"He's not alright you asshole! He's fucking _bleeding_ _from the inside! _Why the _fuck_ would he be alright?!" Kisa yelled practically in his face. To others he may have just seemed pissed but I could see the fear and panic under his hard exterior, not to mention the shine of tears in his eyes.

"Kisa." I said, voice coming out steadier than I would've thought possible. "I'm okay, it just surprised me is all." I tried to cover up.

"You're an awful liar, Ritsu. Always have been." He said, looking away from me.

"Seriously, I'm f-" My voice caught. Oh God not now. I didn't want him to see it. He would just be more terrified than was necessary. My mouth snapped closed with a clink of my teeth. I tried desperately to swallow back the tickly and just when I thought I would be able to hold it in, I coughed violently, just barely managing to cover my mouth with one of my sleeves.

I looked up to find Kisa watching me. I knew exactly what he was waiting for. He wanted to see for himself, wanted to confirm that there was no other possibility, no mistake.

My gaze flit quickly to Takano, who was glaring at Yokozawa for some reason. When he saw me looking he gave a curt nod, telling me to do it.

My heart beat a little faster in my chest as I slowly put my hand down, watching Kisa's face crumble with it. I looked down where Kisa's gaze was currently fixated. A dark spot about the size of a baby's fist covered my shirt with little speckles of blood. When I looked back up at him, Kisa's mask was gone completely. Tears were sliding down his face and his mouth was open slightly in horror.

"No. No, this isn't real!" Kisa shouted. "This is just a dream! You're okay right?! You can't leave me…" He said as he fell to his knees, grasping my shoulders and pulling me forward.

I stared at him. With his short stature, obsidian hair, and chestnut eyes, he was hard not to admire. He was the exact opposite of me. He was the life of the party while I was the lonely wallflower. He had given me a place to stay when the old man had gotten to rough, and I had been his only confident for as long as I could remember. He was my best friend.

His brown eyes were staring imploringly into mine. When I didn't say anything, they welled up with tears again and he sobbed once before screaming into my chest. "NO! You can't have him! You can't!" he yelled over and over and each time he did it was another knife to my heart. Why did I hurt so many people?

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and before knew it I was sobbing it over and over again, raising my aching arms to hold onto him tightly. He squeezed me back, and although it hurt, I ignored the pain.

Takano's POV

"Kkkkff-huh." Ritsu's breathing was strained, even in his sleep. We needed to be rescued soon, I thought as I sat down beside him. He and Kisa had fallen asleep clutching each other right in Yokozawa's lap.

It was a hard scene to take in, the two long-time friends gasping for air and sobbing hard, knowing that one of them was going to die.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _I promised him he wouldn't die out here. I promised myself I wouldn't let him…_

I ran a hand through his gnarled hair. He needed to be cleaned badly or he would get an infection, but I settle for just wetting a piece of cloth and patting his sweat covered skin.

"What the…? We missed him?" someone spoke up.

It was the short dark haired boy from earlier. Chiaki Yoshino if I remembered correctly.

"Sorry Yoshino. The Sleeping Beauty just went to sleep." Yokozawa spoke up from beside me. He had been hovering over Ritsu ever since we had pulled him from the wreckage and it was starting to bother me.

He was _mine._

This boy with the light brown hair and innocent emerald eyes, he was the one who had captured my heart.

What can I say; it was love at first sight.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really like writing Takano so maybe I'll write more from him…?**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see and what you think about this story! I really appreciate every one of my reader's responses!**


	3. Spill It

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Sekkai Ichi Hatsukoi!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

I sucked in a large breathe of air, trying to sit up before remembering I was injured.

"Ritsu?" someone called. I looked to the side to see golden eyes staring worriedly at me.

"Takano-san?" I remembered his name. He smiled at me, straight white teeth almost blinding in the morning light. He raised one hand to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet then pointed beside me.

Kisa had one arm around me, clutching the hem of my ragged shirt. Beside him were the blonde haired man, Kou Yukina, and a little ways away, there were two other people, a boy about my age and a larger brown haired man. I nodded in understanding.

I yawned, feeling a dryness in my throat as I tried to swallow. Takano slid over to me. "Are you thirsty?" He whispered. My head bobbed, hair sticking to my forehead as he brought a bottle to my lips. I gulped down the much needed liquid and sighed happily.

"Are you alright?" I asked, noticing the bloodied bandage wrapped around his arm. My fingers brushed against it tentatively as I examined him for any sign of pain.

He didn't so much as flinch and smiled at me again. "I'm just fine. How are you feeling?"

I wiggled, testing my arms and torso, then my good leg. "A little sore but I'm okay." I tried to sound optimistic but my voice came out weaker than I wanted it too. "C-could you please help me sit up? My back is starting to hurt."

He paused for a moment, studying me and then slid Kisa's arm from my body. The ground crunched softly underneath Takano's movements as he maneuvered around me so that my head was near his lap. He reached underneath my shoulders, scooting forward so I didn't have to jostle my leg as much, and lifted my bottom so I was sitting in his lap.

A light blush colored my cheeks as I felt his broad chest on my back while his hot breathe ghosted across my neck. I shivered involuntarily and stuttered out a shaky "Thank you."

I tried to take some of my weight off of Takano but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me securely against him. "Don't worry about it." He said against my ear causing a fiercer blush in my cheeks. I cocked my head to my shoulder, trying to rid myself of the tickle which only proved to worsen the situation as hot air puffed against my exposed neck.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I immediately clasped both of my hands over top of my mouth. "I-…I'm so sorry! I have no idea wh-what that was!" my voice came out low and as mortified as I felt.

A rumbling from behind surprised me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Takano-san's muffled laughter that was causing the vibrations and I relaxed into the warm sound. "It's quite alright," was all he said.

My hands fell from my face, falling into my lap as I unconsciously tugged my shirtsleeves down. The warmth from his hand radiated from where it was settled on my hip, through my dirty shirt and deep into my body.

For the first time I realized how truly filthy I was. The back of my hands were tan with dirt and my clothing was covered in blood, sweat, mud, and soot. I sniffed my shirt experimentally before immediately pulling away. I squirmed in Takano's lap, uncomfortably aware of my current hygiene.

There were voices coming from the woods now and a few seconds later a flustered Yokozawa walked into our campsite followed by a tall smirking man, grasping his arm tightly. As soon as Yokozawa and I made eye contact he jerked out of the man's grasp and walked swiftly towards where I sat in Takano's lap.

"Hey there, Ritsu." He said as he ruffled my hair and gave Takano a look I couldn't really identify.

"H-hi, Yokozawa-san. Are you alright?" I asked as I saw the bandage peeking out of the inside corner of his shirt.

He looked down to the bandage and crouched down to me and smiled. "Perfectly great, kid. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged feeling Takano's grip on my waist tighten slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takano glaring pointedly at Yokozawa. _Maybe they aren't as good friends as I thought that they were._

"Hey, don't leave me out!" a voice yelled out before the tall man from before collided with Yokozawa, effectively knocking him over and waking up the rest of our camp in the process.

Beside us, Kisa's hand searched frantically before he bolted upright. I smiled sheepishly at him when he gave me a strange look. "I needed to sit up." I stated simply.

"Ooookay, back to me! I'm Zen Kirishima!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and shook it fiercely. I tried not to wince, really I did, but the soreness groaned its protest and someone slapped the hand away.

"Don't be so rough with Sleeping Beauty. He's fragile!" The boy I had seen earlier was standing behind the man, Kirishima. A pang went through my chest at his words, the familiar jab of being 'fragile' resonated deep inside me. The word was usually followed by a 'worthless' and 'stupid' before a beating on particularly drunk night.

I was happy that no one seemed to notice me flinch when he leaned down to introduce himself, or so I thought. "HI! I'm Chiaki Yoshino! Can I draw you?" He cried.

"I-I'm Ritsu Onodera. W-why do you want to draw me?" I said, curling into Takano a little in order to provide a little escape from the eccentric man. Following my comment, his mouth dropped comically and he stared at me.

"Listen, babe, you're freaking gorgeous!" He said excitedly, waving his hands in the air exaggeratedly.

I felt the blood drain from my face and looked immediately to Kisa, knowing he would understand. "That's enough." He said when he caught my panicked look.

"But-!"

"Yoshino, drop it….please." Kisa added as an afterthought.

The boy looked like he was going to protest when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and interrupted. "I guess I'm the last one then." The one who had grabbed Yoshino's shoulder stepped forward. He had brown hair that covered his eyes for the most part and a tall, lean figure with a slightly intimidating presence. He leaned over Yoshino and offered a small smile. "Sorry for my friend, he's an artist and gets excited easily," Yoshino whined 'Toriii!' here, "but my name is Hatori Yoshiyuki. Nice to meet you, Onodera-san." He finished, patting Chiaki on the head while he pouted.

"I-it's nice to meet you. All of you." I said looking around at the slightly worn faces. "I'm glad you all are okay." I put on a well-practiced smile and cocked my head a little for effect. "Uhm, how long has it been since the…crash?" I asked, wondering how much longer until we would be rescued.

"It's been about a week, I think." Takano said from behind me. I twisted when I heard his voice, trying to look at him directly and causing pain to shoot through my ribs. My body jerked back around and I grabbed onto the closest thing in reach, which happened to be Takano's hand, with one of my own and coughed violently into the other hand, all while choking down my sob of pain.

"Hey!" a chorus of voices sounded in front of me.

I coughed a little more while I spoke, "I'm alright, really!" I swiped my shirt sleeve over my mouth before I put my hand down in my lap, making a fist and ignoring the slickness I now felt.

Six sets of eyes stared at me, a few glancing to the hand I had in my lap. Takano reached one of his hands around and put a piece of cloth over in my hand.

I gave a nervous laugh, "That means it's been a week since I showered last, ha ha….hah." I trailed off when they only stared and then cleared my throat. There was silence, most of our group still looking at the now red cloth in my hand.

"Well we could take you to the stream so you could wash off?" Yokozawa spoke up.

I nodded enthusiastically but Yokozawa's face darkened a little as he turned to Takano "We need to put it in a splint. I found some good pieces so…" it took me a few seconds to realize what he was rambling about and then I was reminded with the throbbing in my leg. Yokozawa looked back to me and gave a weary smile.

"What are you doing?" Kisa asked as Takano gingerly lifted me out of his lap and laid me back on the ground.

"We have to put his leg in a splint or else it will start healing improperly. If that happens then, when we are rescued and he sees a doctor again, they will have to re-break the bone so it can heal properly. With the splint, the chances of that having to happen will lessen and it will be a little less painful…hopefully." While he was talking, he had walked around and settled by my leg and Yokozawa had gone and brought back two long branches of wood, as long as my shin and as thick as two of my fingers. I breathed deeply.

In. Out.

In. Out.

"Yukina, you and Hatori hold down his arms. Kirishima, I need you to hold down his other leg. We're only doing this so you don't hurt yourself anymore, okay Ritsu?" Yokozawa said as they took up residence at my sides.

Immediately I felt my chest tighten and my body trembled as faces loomed above me. "K-Kisa." I half-whimpered, half-whispered.

"I'm here," He said, his face upside down as his hands held both sides of my face. "You're okay, you're not there. They can't hurt you." He had leaned down so his mouth was by my ear and his hair tickled my face, his voice so low only I could hear him, and I was grateful because it meant he knew exactly what I needed.

My breath came in fast pants, raspy and ragged and I swallowed hard before they had even begun to touch me. I glanced down through Kisa's dark hair to see Kirishima studying me with narrowed eyes. Yokozawa had stepped in between my legs and was now straddling the thigh of my broken leg, the two sticks in his hands as he motioned for Takano to take on of the sticks.

"I'm just cutting away the fabric, okay?" Takano spoke to me only at that moment. I nodded clenching my eyes shut. I concentrated on the feeling of Kisa's cold hands on my cheeks, only slightly feeling the constant tug on the soft blue material of my slacks. "Are you alright?" he asked. My head bobbed in Kisa's light touch.

"Okay everyone, if you would please…" Yokozawa said as he settled himself on my leg. I felt hands firmly holding down my arms and legs and my eyes flew open a little bubble of panic making me slightly hysterical as I looked around me.

"Hey…" Kisa said forcing me to look at only him. "Only look at me, okay. Only me. You're okay, Rii-chan." He smiled as he called me by my childhood nickname.

I tried to smile back at him but before I could there was a soft grip on my leg and I immediately snapped my mouth closed in order to keep back my yell. Oh god, I was going to be sick. My arms tensed underneath the hard grip of the men holding me down, bringing a little flash of terror with them as I reverted back to a younger me.

"Stop…" I whimpered, eyes now shut once again.

"Ritsu, look at me, no one is hurting you here." Kisa said above me his voice pulling me from my daze.

Fingers probed at my leg, and I heard Chiaki say "I think I'm going to be sick," Before I couldn't hold onto my shouts anymore and they escaped me. I swallowed harshly again, before I felt the bark of the two sticks digging into my flesh and I screamed.

My back arched off of the ground and I screamed until I couldn't breathe anymore, then I fell back onto the ground sobbing and struggling with the weight of the other holding me down.

"Chiaki, give me the tape." I heard Yokozawa's voice but it was fading into laughter and petty coos of appreciation, and suddenly it wasn't a dense forest I was surrounded by. It was a group of my fellow classmates holding me down with manic glints in their eyes.

"No!" I sobbed, yanking at the arms holding me down and trying to kick out. "Please! KISA! KISA! Help me!"

Words were being yelled at over top of me but I had no idea what they were saying, I was to focused on the tightening of the sticks on my leg, the pressure building so much I thought my leg would burst.

My chest tightened and I coughed with the screams that had made my throat raw. The wetness that coated my lips did nothing to soothe the dryness in my throat. The tightening stopped and the grips on my arms were released.

"Ritsu, open your eyes. You're okay. They can't hurt you. You're okay." Kisa said and I felt his cool hands on my temples. My eyelids fluttered and it took me a moment to readjust to my surroundings. I caught sight of golden eyes staring hard at me before I passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, what was that?" Chiaki said, one hand covering his mouth as he stared the bloodied boy on the ground.

All eyes turned to Kisa who was worrying his lip in between his teeth, when he caught Yukina tugging up the sleeve of Ritsu's shirt. "Don't!" He gasped, leaping over to stop Yukina. Hatori stared at him before reaching for Ritsu's other sleeve. "Stop!" He yelled trying to knock his hands away but it was too late.

Kisa jerked the sleeve back in place and turned swiftly to make sure Ritsu hadn't woken. He looked up to see horrified eyes. "Please," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Don't say anything about them. I would tell you but that," he gestured to Ritsu's arms, "that's not my story to tell."

"Are you fucking kidding?! What the hell did he _do?" _Takano gasped as he dropped to his knees and tried to take the arm that Kisa was cradling. Kisa jerked away, Ritsu moaned in his sleep and he froze.

He glared at Takano before lowering his voice. "I can't tell you, I already said that moron. I can only tell you why he reacted the way he did just now."

Takano glared back fiercely.

"Spill it."

**Alright! Now I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story so I'm hoping to update more often! **

**Next chapter will be all of Ritsu's Dirty Laundry in the open and maybe a bath scene :)….. I wonder who's going to help poor Ritsu?**

**Comments are much appreciated! Thank you all for your past reviews! You guys are too nice to me! iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou! 3**

**Have a Happy Easter or just a Happy Sunday if you don't do Easter!**

**Until next time!**


	4. So Naive

**I apologize in advance for how unsettling this chapter is. I was in a particularly dark mood when I wrote this and it is graphic in some areas (which is why it is rated M) but I promise it will get better!**

**Warnings: some non-con, naïve Ritsu!, and reversions back to high school times ( at * )!**

**I do not own Sekkai Ichi Hatsukoi!**

**Please review, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

Takano stared hard at Kisa, trying frantically to ignore the image that had plastered itself in his mind. _Why would he do that? _He thought, feeling a pang reverberate through his chest as he imagined what his green-eyed angel had used to make such awful marks to mar his flawless skin.

Kisa swallowed harshly, running a petite hand through his thick, dark hair, before swiping it across his face.

He sat down, pulling Ritsu's head into his lap and grabbing the already bloodied cloth to dab at his best friend's mouth. He ignored the glare he felt from Takano and began.

Ritsu was having a fantastic day. He had his favorite lunch and his best friend was sitting next to him on the rooftop of their high school.

He sat to the right of Kisa, not talking but he was smiling and laughing with the rest of Kisa's friends.

Kisa was highly aware of the lecherous looks being thrown at the beautiful boy, but Ritsu remained completely obtuse. The small boy exuded an aura of innocence, purity, and happiness which was coupled with and angelic appearance of soft, full, pink lips, large emerald eyes, and pale, smooth skin that was shown off from his short sleeve, collared shirt and shorts.

Kisa glared hard at three of the individuals. He knew that they had dropped several hints to his friend but the boy had stayed oblivious. They were highly suspicious at the moment, bent over and talking in hushed tones, occasionally stealing a glance at Ritsu and the casting weary eyes at Kisa.

"Kisa-chan, let's go home together today!" Ritsu said brightly, bringing him out of his daze. Kisa smiled and took a sip of his strawberry milk.

"Sorry, Rii-chan. I have a council meeting today." He couldn't skip it either, He was Vice-President after all.

Ritsu pouted for a moment, his lower lip pooched out, before he smiled again. "I'll wait for you! I can do my homework in the library while you have your meeting and then we can go to my house!" He finished, chomping onto his melting popsicle, the juices slipping of his chin and rolling down his slender neck.

Kisa watched as some of the people in their group squirmed uncomfortably before one of the guys in Kisa's grade, a senior, leaned over and licked the side of his best friend's throat. Ritsu squealed and pushed him away, laughing at the slimy feeling on his skin as he swiped and scrubbed at the spot.

"Ew, Haitani- senpai!" He said, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and flushing his cheeks.

The bell finally rang and the group dispersed, but before Ritsu could go to his next class, Kisa pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kisa-chan?" Ritsu asked, cocking his head in the most adorable way.

"Listen, Ritsu," Kisa said, using his name to make sure that the boy understood how serious he was. "Don't wait at the library today." Ritsu's face fell, he thought that Kisa was mad at him but before he could worry for too long, Kisa continued. "Wait in your last classroom, okay? And if you see Haitani, or Ann, or Haruhito, I want you to run, or call for help. Don't let them come near you." Kisa grasped Ritsu's shoulders firmly and looked him straight in the eye.

Ritsu nodded but didn't quite understand. "Okay, but why?"

Kisa sighed and ran a hand through his hair and asked himself exactly _how_ his friend was so dense. "Just-, I have a bad feeling. Please just, lock the door after everyone leaves, and do what I asked if you see anything strange."

Ritsu stood still, taking in his friend's desperate look as the tardy bell rang. "Okay, Kisa,"

Said boy sighed in relief as he unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom with one arm around Ritsu's shoulders. However, in one of the stalls there was a person who had overheard their whole conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ritsu yawned as the history teacher droned on about imperialism and isolationists. He wanted the day to be over already so he could go home with Kisa and play the new game his mom had gotten for him yesterday.

The final bell rang and soon Ritsu was the only person left in the room. He spared a glance at the clock before turning to his homework and tapping his pencil against his lips thoughtfully.

Ritsu soon grew bored though and got up to stretch. His muscles groaned as he walked to the door and closed it.

_That should be enough of a deterrence for whatever Kisa thought was going on._ He thought sleepily. Ritsu sat back down, hunched over his desk and promptly fell asleep.

He woke slowly to the feeling of fingers carding gently through his hair. He wiggled a little and let out a loud sigh before blinking open bright green eyes. "Sorry, Kisa-chan, I fell asleep." He said, his voice still heavy with sleep as he rubbed bleary eyes with both hands.

"I'm not Kisa," a significantly deeper voice said. Ritsu blinked as his eyes came into focus. In front of him stood a tall man with deep brown eyes and a mop of brown hair spike on his head.

"Oh, Haru-senpai." Ritsu said in recognition, a little warning bell ticking in the back of his mind with Kisa's warning. He looked at the clock behind Haruhito and then to the shut door despairingly. Kisa had said to lock the door. Needless to say he should've listened because he was definitely feeling uncomfortable as arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Ne, Rii-chan, don't forget about us!" a high-pitched voice said from behind him.

"A-Ann-chan," Ritsu stated as he slipped from her grasp only to back into someone else. He was grabbed hard, his body crushed against the others and his chin grasped lightly as it was pulled upward. "Haitani-senpai," He whispered, eyes widening as something flashed in said person's eyes and something feral crawled across his face.

"Rii-chan, we want to play today too." Ann said as she pressed closer to Ritsu.

"O-okay," Ritsu stuttered, "Y-you guys can come over too." He wriggled, desperate to free himself of their clutches. When he succeeded though, he was backed into a corner by the three.

"No, Ritsu. We want to play _here_." Haruhito said as he slammed his hand on the wall behind Ritsu's head.

"I-I don't have any games." Ritsu said, his body trembling slightly with fear as his eyes darted rapidly to the door, judging the distance from where they were.

He heard a giggle from Ann as she stepped forward, running her long nails down his chest. "No, silly. We want to _play._" She purred right before she kissed him. He pushed her shoulders back and swiped at his lips furiously. She ware to much lip gloss and it made his mouth sticky but he really didn't like the way she had just shoved her tongue down his throat. It made him feel repulsed and he honestly felt like spitting.

He looked up to see her pouting with her arms crossed on her chest. "That's not nice, Rii-chan."

Ritsu didn't like people to be upset, especially because of him and he automatically felt sorry for being so rude. "I-I'm sorry Ann-chan, but I don't see you as more than a friend." He muttered as he bolted from between them and sprinted to the door.

His shirt was yanked harshly and he fell backwards onto the hard tiled floor by the teacher's desk with a thump.

He winced, trying to grab his head but found his hands pinned above him by another pair, much stronger than he was. His eyes widened as Ann sat on his chest while Haitani undid his pants and slid them off. "Haitani-senpai! Stop! Please!" He yelled. "Haru-senpai! Let go!" Both ignored him.

Ann practically tore the buttons off of his shirt and threw it open. "Stop!" He was on the verge of tears now. They paused in their actions before Haruhito spoke.

"This is your fault, Ritsu. You're always teasing us with your skin." He ran his hands down Ritsu's arms.

"Yeah, you made us do this…you were practically begging us too." Ann piped in.

"You're too tempting…so beautiful." Haitani said as he latched his mouth onto Ritsu's exposed thigh.

"Stop!" Ritsu sobbed, outright crying as Ann leaned down and sucked on his neck, letting he hand slide down to his most private place.

Haruhito placed his lips overtop of Ritsu's, smothering his cries of terror, and tugged harshly at his light pink nipples. When he tried to get Ritsu to open his mouth, so he could thrust his tongue in, Ritsu bit down hard.

Haruhito let out a yelp and his hand swung up, catching Ritsu in the side of the face. He gasped as he watched the skin on Ritsu's cheekbone turn purple and blue and blood trickled from his nose. "Ritsu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too-!" He tried to touch Ritsu's cheek but decided against it when Ritsu flinched and turned his head away, eyes clenching shut.

"Why isn't he getting hard?!" Ann said angrily from on top of him.

"He's too scared. I'll give him some more stimulation." Haitani said as he shoved his fingers in Ann's mouth. She moaned, a high-pitched whine that sounded more like a dying animal that a supposedly seductive girl. Haitani's eyes fluttered shut, one hand running over Ritsu's leg while the other while the other pinned his waist to the floor.

"Please, Haruhito." Ritsu sniffled, craning his neck to look up at the man who was now sitting motionless, watching the scene play out. "Tell him to stop. I don't want this." Haru gulped, looking at his exposed throat, now littered with red lip gloss and dark hickies.

Then his gaze travelled up to Ritsu's bruised face. "You guys, maybe we shouldn't…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the glares thrown his way.

"Shut up, Haru! You wanted to do this just as much as we did!" Haitani shouted, pulling his fingers from Ann's mouth.

"He's too pretty! It's not fair I just wanted to see him filthy and pitiful, begging for more." Ann sneered, her grip on Ritsu tightening painfully and making him yell out in pain.

"I can't do it…" Haruhito said staring at Ritsu as he got up and left.

Inside Ritsu was breaking. Fear and panic gripped his heart and made it impossible for him to breathe. He felt so dirty, as if he would never be able to get clean.

A pressure at his entrance startled him and he pleaded with his two remaining captors. "Haitani! Stop! Not there! Please!" HE pushed and wiggled until his hips were out of reach.

Ann slammed his shoulders into the ground and sat high on his chest. His legs were opened to and unbearable strain. Two of Haitani's flingers slipped inside him and he went silent, his mouth and eyes wide open in pain. The muscles in his stomach clenched and he felt like he would be sick at any moment as Haitani pumped his fingers into him.

"So tight…" Haitani whispered as he added a third finger.

Ritsu strained to breathe. Ann was heavy on his chest and he gasped desperately, fingernails clawing at the tiles on the floor, black taking over his vision so he thought he would pass out. "Stop!"

Ann leaned over, pressing his hands against the tiles and laughing, her voice echoing around the empty classroom when she said, "Get on with it! I want to have some fun too."

"You're so beautiful Ritsu." Haitani said as he removed his fingers and suddenly there was a new pressure against Ritsu. He kicked his legs out and struggled with a newly found sense of self preservation.

"No!" He cried, yelling as loud as he could. "Please! KISA! KISA! Help me!" and, surprisingly , Haitani was nowhere near him.

"Get off of him you bitch!" someone yelled but Ritsu was too busy scrambling away from an unconscious Haitani and a raging Ann to notice who it was.

"What did you call me you asshole?!" she screeched.

"You heard me! now you better leave unless you want to explain what you're doing here." The voice spoke again, cold and hard and so unlike what it normally sounded like.

Heels clicked rapidly on the floor, a groan came from the direction of the unconscious person and Ritsu flinched, body rigid and eyes clenched shut as tears continued to flow from them and a cry spewed from his lips.

"Ritsu! Its okay, I'm here now! They can't hurt you anymore!" Kisa said, grabbing the trembling body to him. Ritsu stilled at the first unexpected touch but as soon as he realized his savoir was Kisa he latched onto him and refused to let go, even as teachers flooded the room.

"You mean to tell me that they tried to rape him?" Takano asked quietly, the underlying tone seething with rage.

"They would have too if Haruhito hadn't come to get me." Kisa said, his eyes faraway as he whispered, "To make matters worse, that was the day his mom died." Kisa swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've never seen him truly happy since that day. Hell," He muttered as he ran a hand through Ritsu's snarled hair. "He hasn't worn a t-shirt or shorts since then. That's probably why it took so long to notice…" his voice trailed off and broke, but he was talking more to himself then to the others then anyways.

Kisa stared at the arm that was now clasped between Takano's gentle fingers. A moan of pain brought them from their thoughts as green eyes fluttered open.

**Alright well that was slightly depressing. I know I promised I would put ALL of Ritsu's passed in this one but it was just getting too long! It will get better for Ritsu though so please stay with me! You guys are so great! Thanks so much!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Guys, I have to apologize for how long it's been since I last updated, therefore…I'M SO SORRY! AND I ALSO REALLY HATE AP TESTING! Ugh. Okay now that that is out of the way,I wanna say thank you for reviewing and staying with me for so long and I hope to get more of your opinions! It makes me absolutely ecstatic to read what you guys think!**

**I do not own Sekkai Ichi Hatsukoi!**

My throat was raw from screaming and my body was trembling in fear as I tried desparately to choke down the dream that threatened to resurface.

Fingers holding me down, sticky lip gloss covering my neck and the plain _fear_ that riddled my body motionless

I tried to move my arms, finding one hand clasped in a gentle grip, and moaned with each pulse of pain in my leg.

My eyes opened, slowly readjusting to the bright sun above me. Worried brown eyes stared deeply into mine. "Kisa," I stated, voice cracking and a cough building in my chest. His shoulders lost some of their tension.

Some.

The grip on my arm tightened then, not enough to be painful, but enough to make itself known. My first reaction was to yank the ensnared arm back, make sure that my sleeve was still in place. My second thought was to see who the person, and potential seer of my secret was.

Takano Masamune sat staring dumbly at where my arm had been in his hands. When his golden eyes bore into mine, the hurt unmasked, I melted. There was such a sense of heartbreak and sadness on his face that I couldn't help myself.

I swallowed thickly, knowing I was being far too trusting, before I hesitantly put my hand in his.i would ask him what was wrong later, but his weyes lit up happily when I gripped his hand softly.

"Rii-chan, do you feel alright?" Kisa asked from aboveme.

I nodded, voice breaking as I said "I'm a little sore. Do you have any water?"

"Here," someone spoke up from beside my leg.

The boy from before, Chiaki, rummage through a bag at his sidebefore producing a small bottle of water.

Kisa helped me drink, holding the bottle to my lips and tilting it back lightly. I swallowed the liquid greedily, happy to clear the metallic tang from my mouth.

"Do…do you remember what happened?" Kisa said gently.

My heart pounded against my ribcage did I do something? Had Kisa told these strangers one of my biggest secrets? I looked to Masamune eyes widening as I saw downcast gazes, pity, horror, and, surprisingly, anger, fill the faces of the people around me.

"You had an attack." Kirishima said, all stone faced and the complete opposite of what I had seen before. His face was calm, voice serious as he continued. "You haven't talked to anyone, have you?"

Kisa whispered quietly, "I told them… about high school. I'm sorry." He said, his head hanging low.

My heart dropped panic tearing at me before I forced a smile. "It's alright Kisa-chan, I'm not angry." I turned to Kirishima then with my strongest smiles. "I'm perfectly fine! I don't need some stranger's help." My arms throbbed painfully with the lies that could be seen so easily but was separated by a thin piece of cloth. _I'm not fine. Please help me._ They screamed.

Takano's hand tightened around mine and I knew instantly he had heard their plea. His fingers slid gently over my sleeve, and I wanted so badly to pull away, to tell him to stop, to make sure he didn't see me for the truly ugly, broken, and useless monster that I was.

But I couldn't.

He radiated so much love and kindness that I found myself enraptured by him. He smiled for me only and I found that my body no longer trembled. The wounds that had been so deeply imbedded in my heart before seemed shallow and I hardly noticed the others talking around us.

I felt so warm, so utterly entranced with the being beside me, healing me until I was whole again.

And all he had done was run his fingers over a self-inflicted wound.

"I didn't mean talking to a stranger." Kirishima stated, looking hard at me again. "You haven't talked to _anyone _at all, not even your adopted father?"

I flinched immediately, so hard that a hiss of pain escaped me as it jostled my bones. "It's-It really wasn't necessary." I trailed off at the stern look in his eyes.

"The hell it wasn't!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"He tried," Kisa interrupted. I looked up at him, begging him to shut his mouth and leave it alone.

"Tried?" Takano asked confused. I looked anywhere but him and swallowed thickly.

I mumbled my response, hoping it would satisfy them that I had made an attempt at responding. Such as my luck, no one gave in.

"Little louder, Ritsu-chan, we couldn't hear you." Yokozawa spoke up, leaning forward and resting a soothing hand on my uninjured leg. Kisa was stiff beside me, hatred practically rolling off of him in waves.

"He said his _adopted father_," He spat those words as if they were venom, "told him that he was just seeking attention and he deserved whatever had really happened." Kisa growled out.

It was silent for a moment and you could see the dark cloud covering everyone's mind.

"My god I wish he was still alive so I could kill him." Kirishima seethed. _Why is he so upset by this? It's not like he knows me._ I shook my head quickly but stopped when it made me nauseous.

"He didn't mean it really! He was just upset cause Mom-" My mouth snapped shut, tears welling in my eyes automatically. I swallowed thickly trying to regain composure like I always did when it came to this topic. Instead of letting my emotions out, I had learned to cope by sealing it into a dark corner in the back of my mind to deal with when I was alone and could deal with it however I pleased, whether it be crying or cutting.

My hand clenched around my arm, grasping it tightly to bring back the memories of sweet pain to replace my sorrow. I looked up when I felt a tug on my iron grip. Takano was looking at me, pleading with me really, to let go. Reluctantly, I released my hold in favor of pulling my sleeve down further.

"So that's why…" Chiaki mumbled to no one in particular. I looked at him confused; about to ask what he was talking about when Kirishima spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter. He was wrong and now you're suffering." His eyes were soft and I knew he had seen straight through my façade. "You can't keep everything bottled up inside and you can't keep doing what you are." He finished by glancing pointedly at my arms.

I winced involuntarily, and looked again at Kisa, silently asking him if he had shown them. He flinched when I looked at him and I couldn't help the rush of hurt that flared through me. He must've seen it because he was suddenly hugging me tightly.

"I didn't tell them." He whispered for me only. "They saw…you shirt came up. I tried to stop them but…" His voice trailed off. My hands immediately flew to my back and lower stomach, highly aware of the throbbing that radiated from the bruised skin and I wondered how much of them they had seen.

Kisa stiffened the moment he realized what I was clutching and I knew I was in trouble. Before I could brush it off as a random stomach cramp, he had lifted the hem of my shirt and just as quickly put it down. I closed my eyes and waited for the explosion I knew was coming any moment.

"You told me he stopped…" He said eerily calm. I swallowed thickly, aware of the eyes that were wondering just what was going on. Kisa had blocked their view before and for that I was thankful, even if he hadn't done it on purpose.

"He never did, did he." He stated rather than asked. My eyes filled with tears as I heard the silent anger and hurt tremble through his voice. Slowly, avoiding his eyes as I stared at my hands, I shook my head.

Kisa let out a snarl of outrage. "Goddammit Ritsu! Why the fuck did you tell me he did?! Why did you lie to me?!"

I forced the tears back. I knew he would be angry if he ever found out but I hadn't been counting on him finding out so soon. "You-…I-I didn't want you to be worried about me. You were so excited about going overseas and I-I just didn't want to hold you back…I'm sorry." As I finished my voice broke and I stared up into his face.

His dark hair hung limply on his face; his eyes were wounded and filled with rage. As if unable to look at me any longer, he stood up abruptly and walked into the woods. Immediately I tried to follow after him, only to remember, quite painfully, that I was stuck where I was without the help of someone else. "I'll go get him…" The blonde haired man, Yukina, said. I nodded and barely noticed him get up to leave.

"Are you going to tell us what that was, or are we going to have to learn that later?" Yokozawa said as he moved to sit in Kisa's place.

"M-My…father wasn't a good drunk." I said quietly after a long pause. Fingers tugged at mine where I had clamped down on the hem of my shirt. I looked up to mesmerizing golden-eyes and relaxed my hold unintentionally.

Warm air rushed onto my exposed skin, one-two-three gasps sounded around me and I knew what they were seeing. Old, yellowing bruises mainly on my left side mixed with a dark blue-ish one on the right side of my abdomen diversified by the tiny cuts that marked my ribs. All of that, plus whatever I had brought on myself with the crash, was sure to be an ugly sight.

"Oh my god," That was Chiaki's voice, I now recognized.

I squirmed uncomfortably, pushing my shirt back down. "I-It's not that bad."

A large hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look into Kirishima's brown angry eyes. "How long?" He asked bluntly. I was so tempted to feign ignorance but I knew that he would see right through it anyways.

"Since my mom died." I choked out, voice just above a whisper.

"Why in the_ hell _would you stay with him?" Chiaki said, eyes wide with terror but he lowered his voice when Hatori threw him a dark look.

"He was the only thing you had left, yeah?" Surprisingly, it was Hatori who had responded. I looked at him then, really looked at him. He was tall and muscled, fully capable of protecting himself but there was a slight vulnerability that was just barely visible in his eyes. I would've missed it entirely if I hadn't been looking at the same thing every day in the mirror for the past years.

His eyes flashed and he gave a small nod with a sad smile when I nodded back, signaling he had understood my recognition and affirmation.

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked after a moment and then gasped when I heard how rude I had been. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

A low chuckle brought me out of my horrified daze and a hand ruffled through my hair. The warmth that radiated from the hand made me relax again as it slid down to caress my cheek. "Are we not allowed to be upset and worried for you?" Takano smiled lightly as his thumb rubbed a gentle circle against my cheekbone.

I flushed darkly and stumbled over my words. "N-no, wait I mean yes. I mean, uhm…maybe?" The people around me managed to look both amused and confused at the same time and I blushed darker. "I guess I just don't understand why? Kisa's the only one, before you guys, to be so nice to me without wanting anything in return. So thank you for that." I smiled at them then, a true smile that usually only Kisa saw, but these people were weaving their way slowly through my shell.

Warm arms wrapped carefully around my body and pulled me just as carefully into a solid chest. "You don't have to thank us for doing what's right." Takano whispered directly into my ear as he held me gently. It was awkward at first, at least for me because I had never been hugged like this before, but I hesitantly raised my arms and returned it.

I could get used to this.

**Okay! I tried to make this one a little bit longer than my normal ones as an apology for being so late to update! I will probably update S&S sometime this week too so look out for that as well! Thank you so much for all your reviews again! You guys are great!**

**Please Review! **

**Until Next Time! :)**


End file.
